Big Brother
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: A small one-shot I came up with last night. Young Ryu Kaizel x young OC. Fluffy brotherly one-shot. This is my first story ever. It might be worse than the summary. Read and I hope you enjoy it.


**This is a brotherly one-shot that i wrote about Ryu Kaizel and my OC, Mizashi Haruka. I wrote this fic because...well, I like Ryu very much and i wish I had an older brother like him, but not evil like Ryu, so I wrote this to express my feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scan2go. If I did, Ryu would have had a younger sister. And he wouldn't have died at the end.  
**

* * *

Big Brother

"Aniki, Aniki, wake up."

A Three year-old Haruka said as she shook her sleeping brother awake. Said brother opened his eyes slowly, yawning.

"What do you want, Haruka?" asked a six year-old Ryu Kaizel.

"Wake up" stated Haruka, or more like demanded, for she was standing on his bed with her arms crossed like a mother scolding her child. Ryu sat up in bed and directed his gaze to his sister.

"Do you know what is the time now?" he asked, pointing to the digital clock on the bedside table. Haruka turned her gaze to the clock.

"Why are the numbers shiny?" she asked, ignoring the question she had been asked. Ryu face-palmed.

"Because it's a digital clock" he answered dryly.

"Oooooooh". He then returned to the question.

"Can you read the time?". Haruka looked over to the clock again then back at Ryu.

"Nope. Can you?" Ryu face-palmed again.

"It's 3:00 a.m. Do you know what that means?" he asked again. Haruka thought for some seconds then shook her head. "It means I have to sleep. So leave now, please" he said as he covered his face with the blankets.

Haruka frowned as she got off the bed. "Okay..." she said in a low, sad tone. She turned towards the door and started to walk out of the room slowly, dragging her teddy bear along. Ryu took a glance at her from under the covers. Seeing her sad face made him feel guilty. He got off the bed and went towards his sister, stopping her from leaving the room.

"Wait..." he said, grabbing her arm. "You can stay here with me if you want" he said, smiling at his little sister. His smile widened even more as she beamed with a big smile.

"Thanks, Aniki" she said as she went over to his bed.

Ryu got on the bed next to his sister. She instantly wrapped her little arms around him, giggling softly. Ryu had to admit that, although she could be annoying at times, his life was incomplete without her. He loved her more than anything. Although he had two other younger brothers, Haruka was his favorite. He enjoyed the cute expressions on her face when she pouts. And the way she runs towards him when he comes back from school.

His train of thoughts was cut when he heard his sister's soft yawn. He looked at Haruka, who was now leaning up against his body, slowly falling asleep. Smiling gently at her, he got into a sleeping position, pulling Haruka in his arms, wrapping them securely around her small fragile figure. She slowly snuggled up against him, feeling the warmth of his body.

"Good Night, Haruka." he said. Then he whispered "I love you."

There was a brief pause before Haruka whispered: "I love you too, Ryu".

It was the last thing he heard from her, for both of them drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ryu's eyes shot open. He looked around him, scanning the room. He was on planet Guaro, were he would be training on racing, as if he needed to train. The dream flashed back through his memory again, making him wonder why did he see this dream.

The dream he saw had refreshed his memory, back to when he was a child. When he used to live with his family. He remembered the happy times he spent with them back then. Most importantly the night he dreamed of.

_'It felt so real...' _he thought. The 18 year-old teen's lips curled into a small, almost invisible, smile as he remembered his sister. He got out of his bed, looked at the starry sky from his window.

"I wonder where are you now, Haruka." he said to himself. Then, chuckling, he went back to his bed to sleep.

* * *

Haruka, who was busy signing autographs for her fans, was signing the very last one. The fifteen year-old girl knew that the life of a celebrity was hard, but she never expected this. She gave the notebook back to the little girl.

"There you go." she said, smiling at the girl.

" Thanks, Haruka-san."

"Your welcome, anytime." The girl skipped back to her mother happily.

Haruka's manager came towards the raven-haired girl. " We should leave now, Miss Haruka" she said as she went back to the car waiting for them.

Haruka nodded, taking a quick glance at the girl, who was now smiling at a boy, whom Haruka assumed was her older brother. The way the boy smiled at the little girl reminded her of her older brother.

_'Oh..Ryu...I wonder where are you now..." _she thought.

"Haruka-san, we have to leave now" her manager said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...right. I'm coming" she said walking back to her limousine.

* * *

**And this is the small one-shot I invented when I was falling asleep last night. This is my first story ever written and published, so it might be very bad. Also, English is not my mother language, so you would find the structure of my sentences a little strange. Please review and follow (the 'follow' part is highly not recommended).**

**And if you have any ideas that you can share with me about how to improve my writing skills, then please tell me because need advice badly.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^.**


End file.
